tomandjerryfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Tot Watchers Alternate HISHE
Jeannie: I just turn my back for one teensy minute, and she's oh and the baby was gone! Oh please officer you must get that baby back you-- There's the baby! *(Tom and Jerry arrive holding the baby and Jeannie grabs the baby. Tom and Jerry try to escape but the Police Officer grab them) *'Police Officer': Gotcha ya, babynappers. *(Thomasina Cat and Geraldine Mouse shoots Jeannie and Police Officer in the heads and shoots the bomb activator) *'Tom': Wow, that was easy. *'Jerry': Thanks. you two. *'Thomasina Cat': So get the knife. Let's just leave that safe. *'Jerry': Well, you have a good mind. *'Geraldine Mouse': Agreed. OR... *(Tom and Jerry arrive holding the baby and Jeannie grabs the baby. Tom and Jerry try to escape but the Police Officer grab them) *'Police Officer': Gotcha ya, babynappers. *(Tom Soldiers and Jerry Soldiers come into the George and Joan's house through a portal) *'Tom Soldier': We detected you. We have for you to join the citadel. Who are they? *'Tom': That's Jeannie. She's a teenage girl. *'Jeannie': Hello there. *'Jerry': And that's the police officer. *'Tom': They are here to arrest us and who knows what else! *'Tom Soldier': Okay well we can't have that can we? *'Jeannie': Wait, what? *(Tom Soldiers and Jerry Soldiers cocks a shotguns, Tom Soldiers and Jerry Soldierse blows Police Officer and Jeannie's brains out and blows up the Police Dept. Car.) *(Tom Soldiers and Jerry Soldiers take Tom and Jerry through the portal and all exit) But this is how it really should have ended *(Tom and Jerry arrive holding the baby and Jeannie grabs the baby. Tom and Jerry try to escape but the Police Officer grab them) *'Police Officer': Gotcha ya, babynappers. *(Suddenly, Yogi Bear, Boo Boo, Cindy Bear, Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Desert Flower, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Pixie and Dixie, Mr. Jinks, Hokey Wolf, Ding-A-Ling Wolf, Yakky Doodle, Chopper, Snooper, Blabber, Scare Bear, Quack-Up, Loopy De Loop, Magilla Gorilla, Punkin' Puss, Mushmouse, Ricochet Rabbit, Droop-a-Long Coyote, Wally Gator, Touche Turtle, Dum Dum the Dog, Lippy the Lion, Hardy Har Har, Peter Potamus, So-So, Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey, Breezly Bruin, Sneezly Seal, Secret Squirrel, Morocco Mole, Atom Ant, Squiddly Diddly, Maw Rugg, Paw Rugg, Shag Rugg, Winsome Witch, Lucky the Cat, Precious Pupp,Granny Sweet, Lambsy Divey, Bristle Hound, Mildew Wolf, Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Choo-Choo, Brain, Fancy-Fancy, Spook, Spike the Bulldog, Tyke Dog, Mike Dog, Butch Cat, Meathead, Topsy, Lightning, Fluff, Muff and Puff, Tuffy, Cousin Muscles, Cousin George, Topo, Droopy, Drippy, Dripple, Butch Dog, Screwball Squirrel, Meathead Dog, Barney Bear, George and Junior, Grape Ape, Beegle Beagle, Hair Bear, Square Bear, Bubi Bear, Bananas the Gorilla, Frankenmutt, Mumfrey, Dr. Vinnie, Catula, Elsa, Angel, George Bungle, Joey Bungle, Country, Scoots, Kitty Jo, Cheesie, Groove, Undercover Elephant, Loudmouse, Autocat, Motormouse, Blast-Off Buzzard, Hustle, Boogie, Bump, King, Sheena the Lioness, Zelda the Ostrich, Big H the Hippopotamus, Clyde the Ape, Skids the Alligator, Yukayuka the Hyena, Ruff and Reddy, who float down on a pink cloud.) *'Yogi Bear': Hello, everyone. So we’re here to remind you… (Letterbox around him.) with our fists! *(Cut to the Police Officer, who screams. A flash cut pops up, as Yogi Bear punches the Police Officer in the cheek, Huckleberry Hound appearing behind him. Flash cut to Square Bear punching Jeannie up in the air. Flash cut to Quick Draw McGraw kicking Jeannie in the air. Cut to Police Officer flying through the air and laying on the ground, as Tom and Jerry walk in, all in shock. Cut to Tom, who stares in horror. He watches Cousin George fly past him. Cut to Jerry, who shudders as Jeannie flies past him.) *'Jerry': I didn’t think they bent that way! *(Yogi Bearm Huckleberry Hound and Snagglepuss leaps up past him, punching Police Officer in the air, as he strikes a defensive pose. Cut to Tom, who the coins and Top Cat land next to. Cindy Bear drags Jeannie offscreen, as he leaves a wet trail.) *'Jeannie': No-no-no-no! *(Hit flashes appear offscreen, as Loopy De Loop jumps in, wielding a chainsaw and running offscreen.) *'Tom': Oh, wow. That’s one way to do it, I guess. *(Spike the Bulldog leaps in, holding a flamethrower, running offscreen with it. Cut to the Police Officer, who lifts his face up from lying down.) *'Police Officer': Those guys are maniacs! (Stands up.) Let’s get out of here! We’re sorry! (Cut to him.) We made you mad, just leave us alone! *(Police Officer and Jeannie runs away) *'Tom': Thanks, guys. *'Yogi Bear': You're welcome. Wanna join our new home at Yogi's Ark? *'Tom and Jerry': Sure. We're all in. Trivia *Tom and Jerry are joining the Citadel of Toms and Jerrys. Category:Alternate Endings Category:Crossovers